


Oh, F**K!

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Pre-series. 631 words. Dean takes a shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Oh, F**K!  
 **Author:** Xtreme17nc13  
 **Summary:** Pre-series. 631 words. Dean takes a shower.  
 **Disclaimer:** The boys don't belong to me because HELLO! If they did, they so would have boned by now.  
 **Rating:** R-ish  
 **Warnings:** Er, Wincest. That's about it.  
 **Notes:** Yeah, me not so good with the porn thing. This is what I ended up with. MANY thanks to Tara for the good once-over and for being my cheerleader.

**Oh, F**K!**

 

_Long, blonde --no, brown-- hair, sparkling blue-green eyes, lean and strong legs..._  
  
"Oh, _God_ yes!" Dean's right hand was braced against the cheap, plastic wall that was customary for cheap motel bathrooms. His left hand was fisted tightly around his hard and leaking cock. He set a slow and languid pace and just enjoyed the sensations he was creating.

The eldest of the Winchester children bit down on his full bottom lip in a sad attempt to muffle the breathy moans that were steadily escaping. Dean's hand sped up as the picture in his mind's eye changed. The leggy brunette that he had invisioned was bent over the hood of his beloved Impala as he pounded into her from behind, "Oh, _FUCK_!" he breathed as even more heat pooled in his groin at the image. He felt the gentle tug in his balls and knew he was almost there.

A short knock pulled him from his fantasy and his left hand stopped mid-stroke. Dean peeked out from behind the shower curtain to see Sam's lithe frame striding into the small bathroom, "Dad says you need to hurry up. We're already running late," long arms grabbed the half-empty tube of toothpaste and blue toothbrush that lay next to the sink.

"Yeah," Dean grunted in response as his hand automatically started moving again, "but can you let me shower in peace?!" he ground out.

The tap was briefly turned on, "Nope, we're in a _hurry_ , Dean. I still need to brush my teeth," a muffled moan sounded over the running water of the shower, "You okay in there?"

"I'm _fine_!" he struggled to get the words out as normally as possible. Through his desire-fogged mind, he realized that there was no way in _Hell_ that his erection was going to go away any time soon. Not unless he took care of it, " _Fuck_!" he couldn't stop the word from escaping and Dean hoped that Sam hadn't heard him.

"Shure yer okay?" his brother asked around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Fine! I-I'm perfectly okay! Top notch. Excellent." he replied in a rush. The image in Dean's mind change once again. The brunette's hair shortened, her hips narrowed, and he shoulders broadened. Suddenly, Dean realized it was his own _brother_ he was fucking on the hood of his car.

Dean threw his head back and couldn't stop the images from coming. He was recalling different times where Sam was in various degrees of undress. _I'm jacking off to thoughts of my own brother. This is fucked up no matter_ how _I look at it!_ He couldn't stop and his hard-on hadn't diminished at all.

In the back of his sex-charged mind, he heard Sam spit into the sink, "Dude, is it normal to be able to brush the very back of my tongue?"

_Sam on his knees. My cock in his cute little mouth. Down the back of his throat. Sam looking up at me like sin personified..._

Dean let out one last ragged and guttural moan as he spilled over his hand. A few splashes landed on the wall in front of him, only to be washed away by the hot water. It took him a few moments to catch his breath and realize that Sam had already left the room. Dean finished his shower with own guilty mind as company.

-x-x-x-

"About time, son," John muttered as Dean emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah, Dean, about time!" Sam repeated and then moved to where only Dean could hear him, "Next time, just ask for some help," he winked at his brother went outside to finish loading up their supplies.

**.end.**


End file.
